


Absolutely Baked

by Humanitys_Shortest_Soldier



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Banter, Bokushi Gets Stoned, Bonding, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Marijuana, Mayuzumi Is A Sass Machine, Mibuchi Is A Mom, Purposely/Accidential Drug Use, Rakuzan - Freeform, Recreational Drug Use, Shippy if you Squint, Snark, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanitys_Shortest_Soldier/pseuds/Humanitys_Shortest_Soldier
Summary: When Mayuzumi loses his temper during practice one afternoon, he gives Akashi some regrettable advice. He never thought Akashi would go through with it, though.And now he has to deal with the consequences.





	Absolutely Baked

**Author's Note:**

> Basically my only excuse for this is that it's a long-winded inside joke between my best friend and I, stemming from a stoned Akashi and and phrase "Absolutely Baked". (We all know that Bokushi could probably use a little bit of weed, okay, lol) I mentioned it to another friend of mine, and they demanded I write it, and this is what came out of it! 
> 
> Obviously, it's not a situation I think either of these characters would actually get themselves into, but I tried to keep it as in-character as possible. Hope you enjoy, or that you at least get a laugh out of it! <3

“Again,” Akashi ordered.

Mayuzumi sighed, wiping sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. His lungs burned as he struggled for breath.

"Dude,” Hayama panted, crouched over with his hands resting on his knees. “We’ve been at this for _hours_ now.”

Practice should have ended nearly two hours ago, but Akashi was refusing to let any of them leave until they perfected the new strategy he’d come up with. Mayuzumi had stopped counting how many times they’d run the drill somewhere around the twenty mark.

“He’s right, Sei-chan,” Mibuchi added, running his fingers through his sweat-drenched hair. “Can’t we at least take a break?”

“Of course,” Akashi responded. Mayuzumi’s hopes lifted for a fraction of second before they were squashed into the dirt. “After we get it right.”

The defeat in the room was palpable. Everyone stood still for a moment, gathering their breath, before jogging over to the center of the court. Mayuzumi’s legs cramped painfully, his muscles protesting. He was almost at his limit, and judging by the glint in Akashi’s eyes, they wouldn’t be done anytime soon.

Two more failed attempts later, and Mayuzumi was pretty sure he was going to collapse any second. Even Nebuya with his never-ending strength looked exhausted.

“Seriously,” Hayama heaved, laying flat on his back. “We _almost_ had it that time, I swear! That’s gotta count for something, right?”

“ _Almost_ ,” Akashi said with emphasis “is not _perfect_.”

"True,” Mibuchi began tentatively, “but we _have_ done it correctly. We’ll get it eventually, Sei-chan.” He ran his fingers through his soaking hair again, and his nose wrinkled. “But what I really need right now is a shower.”

“I need a nap,” Hayama added. “For like, a week.”

“And I haven’t eaten since lunch,” Nebuya chipped in.

No one looked to Mayuzumi for his input, which was nothing new. He was used to being ignored. It wasn’t like it would make a difference anyway . Instead, he focused his gaze on Akashi.

Akashi stared back cooly, the basketball clutched between his hands. His mismatched eyes flickered between each of them impassively, and Mayuzumi already knew what he was going to say before he even opened his mouth.

“We need to push ourselves. The Winter Cup is only a few months away, and the teams we faced at the Inter High are going to be stronger.”

The room was quiet enough to hear a pin drop, everyone holding their breath.

“Run it again.”

Mayuzumi ran towards his spot on the court as they set the play up. If they could just get it right one more time, maybe His Highness would let them leave…

They moved through the passing maneuvers under Akashi’s calculating gaze, everyone on edge. The run looked good so far, everyone in the right place at the right time.

Of course, Mayuzumi would be the one to screw it all up.

He was only a few paces off from hitting his mark, but his legs felt like they were made of concrete. As the ball bounced, he knew wasn’t going to make it. He stretched his hand out, his fingers missing the ball by a fraction of an inch.

The ball rolled out of bounds, and a whistle blew, the sound piercing in the dead silent gymnasium. Mayuzumi closed his eyes, waiting.

Akashi’s voice rang out loud and clear. “Again.”

Mayuzumi could feel the piercing stares of his teammates boring into his back. His jaw clenched as he turned to retrieve the ball. He moved back towards the center, not meeting the gaze of anyone.

“Chihiro,” Akashi called, his voice sharp.

Mayuzumi stopped and shut his eyes again, taking a deep breath. With any luck, when he opened them, Akashi would be gone, and he’d be back in his dorm room with a book…

He opened his eyes and turned. Of course,  Akashi was still there, staring at him with a displeased expression. Mayuzumi’s blood boiled.

Akashi opened his mouth, and Mayuzumi cut him off before the first syllable could pass his lips. “Save it,” he huffed. “I already know what I did wrong.”

“Do you?” Akashi retorted. “Because I believe at least thirty-two percent of our failures have occurred at your hands.”

Mayuzumi growled. “ _Are you fucking kidding_ \--” He stopped himself, noting the way Akashi’s eyes narrowed dangerously. If he didn’t get out of here _right now,_ he was going to end up punching the little shit right in the--

“You know what? Nevermind. I’m leaving.”

He turned on his heel, walking away from Akashi and the others. He ignored the faint squeaking of his shoes that echoed in the stunned silence.

The pair of eyes he could feel burning into his back were harder to ignore.

Mayuzumi shoved the locker room doors open, quickly disappearing around the corner. He opened his locker a little harder than necessary, the metal door clanging against the one beside it. He started peeling off his sweaty clothes, deciding to wait until he was back in his dorm to shower. If he had to hear the words ‘ _Winter Cup_ ’ one more time, there was no telling what would happen.

He changed quickly, and started shoving his dirty clothes into his gym bag when he came across the small plastic baggie he had stashed in the bottom.

 _Good thing I bought some yesterday_ , Mayuzumi thought as he eyed the green buds in the bag. _I’m gonna need it after today._

Mayuzumi didn’t smoke all that often, but on occasions when he had a particularly busy week, he would buy a few grams to unwind. He figured as long as he kept it to himself, and didn’t make a habit of it, there wasn’t any harm to be done.

He was still examining the bag, holding it in his hands, when he heard a single set of footsteps approaching from behind him. Mayuzumi’s hands balled into fists, the bag concealed in his grasp. There was no question as to who it was.

The footsteps came to halt a few feet behind him. Mayuzumi could feel the indignation radiating off the other. If there was one thing Akashi hated most, it was disobedience.

Not that Mayuzumi gave a shit.

They stood in tense silence for a moment before Akashi spoke, his tone irritatingly calm. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“For such a genius, I would’ve thought you’d have figured that out by now,” Mayuzumi responded sarcastically. “What does it look like I’m doing? I’m going back to my room.”

The footsteps moved a little closer, and Akashi’s presence in the room grew impossibly larger, almost suffocating. “Practice isn’t over,” Akashi growled, authority ringing in his voice. _An order_.

Mayuzumi slammed his locker shut. “Yeah, well, it is for me.” He finally turned and met Akashi’s piercing gaze. Mismatched eyes stared straight into his, unblinking.

_If looks could kill…_

Akashi tilted his head to side, in that creepy way that often sent most people running for the hills. “Are you _defying_ me, Chihiro?”

“Sure am,” Mayuzumi sneered, unimpressed. He resumed shoving the rest of his things into his bag, being mindful of the illegal contents in his hand. “I’ll see you on Monday.”

The footsteps were right behind him now. “With the Winter Cup right around the corner, you all need to--”

Mayuzumi’s last nerve _snapped._  

He whirled around, towering over Akashi, staring straight into his eyes. Akashi tilted his chin up, craning his neck to hold Mayuzumi’s gaze. Akashi despised having to look up at people, a fact Mayuzumi was well aware of.

“You know, if you really want to win the Winter Cup, why don’t you do us all a favor?” Mayuzumi hissed. He didn’t stop to think about his next words before they were flying out of his mouth. He shoved the crinkled baggie he still held in his hand into Akashi’s chest. “Smoke this, and _shut the fuck up_ for once.”

He shouldered past Akashi, tightening his grip on his bag. He didn’t turn to see the look on Akashi’s face, and he didn’t think about all about the consequences he was going to have to face. All he knew was he had to get out there before he did something really, _really_ stupid.

 

\-------------------------------

 

He screwed up. _Bad._

Once Mayuzumi made it back to his dorm room without killing anyone, he dumped his stuff in the corner before taking a shower. He stood in the water until the red haze disappeared from his eyes and most of the tension faded from his muscles. It wasn’t until he was about to lay in bed with a book when the reality of his actions smacked him right in the face.

Not only had he basically cussed out his captain and ditched practice, he had also straight-up  given weed to Akashi. _Akashi Seijuurou._ Student Council President and the pride and joy of Rakuzan High, who was probably in the office right now, spilling everything.

Actually, no. Akashi wasn’t the type to take problems to school officials. That was a too much of a clean-cut method, with absolutely nothing to gain from it.

Akashi wouldn’t tell anyone. Instead, he would keep it to himself, and hold it over Mayuzumi’s head and use it to manipulate or blackmail him until the day he graduated. Probably even after that.

Mayuzumi briefly considered calling Akashi to apologize, but he knew it would be useless. Forgiveness was a foreign concept to Akashi.

He didn’t sleep well that night, instead thinking about the million-and-a-half ways Akashi was going to ruin his life.

Mayuzumi chose to stay in the next day rather than heading into the city like he’d been planning on. Knowing his luck, the second he stepped out of his dorm room he’d run right into Akashi. He could already imagine the smug look on the bastards’ face when he saw him at practice on Monday…

He kept himself distracted with schoolwork, doing more than necessary in order to keep busy. When that ran out, he tried to read with little success. He couldn’t stop himself from glancing at the door every few seconds, or from thinking about the shitstorm that was waiting for him.

Fortunately, no one came to his door, and no one attempted to check up on him.

At least, until the evening.

He knew it was bad as soon as his phone rang. No one ever messaged him, let alone called him. He knew it was even worse when he saw the name flash across the screen. He thought about not answering, but decided it was probably better to get it over with quick.

Mayuzumi pressed the phone to his ear. “What do you want?”

“Mayuzumi-san,” Mibuchi said pointedly. “I believe I have a question for you.”

He sighed into the receiver, rolling his eyes. “This should be good.”

Mibuchi’s response was quick. “I assure you, it is.” There was a long pause before Mibuchi spoke, sounding very much like he couldn’t believe what he was saying. “Would you like to explain to me why Sei-chan is currently _stoned out of his mind_?”

Mayuzumi blinked. “You’re gonna have to repeat that, because it sounded like you said--”

“You heard me correctly,” Mibuchi interrupted sternly.

Mayuzumi sat in silence, trying to process the information. He couldn’t make the sentence fit together right in his head.

_Akashi actually...did he really…?_

“I don’t know what happened between the two of you,” Mibuchi said, breaking the silence. “But I do know that this is your fault.”

Mayuzumi pressed his palm against his forehead, growing annoyed. This was not a conversation he wanted to have. “What the hell do you expect me to do about it? I didn’t think the idiot would actually _do_ anything with it.”

“You created this,” Mibuchi said into the phone. “And you need to take responsibility for your actions.”

Mayuzumi scoffed. “If you think I’m going to come over there and _babysit_ \--”

“Yes,” Mibuchi interrupted. “That’s _exactly_ what you’re going to do.”

Mayuzumi stared at the wall, wondering what consequences he would face if he hung up right now. “Do you really think that’s necessary?” he asked dryly. “I mean, what’s the worst that could happen? He’ll be fine in a few hours.”

“He’s _giggling,_ Mayuzumi-san,” Mibuchi deadpanned. “ _Giggling_.”

Mayuzumi sighed, pushing to his feet. “I’ll be there in five minutes.”

 

\-----------------

 

When he finally found Akashi’s room, he wasn’t surprised to learn that he had his own private dorm, instead of having a roommate like every other first year. It was amazing, Mayuzumi thought, the things that money could do.

He couldn’t smell any pot in the hallway, so at least Akashi wasn’t being an idiot about it. Just as he lifted his hand to knock, the door swung open, revealing a stressed Mibuchi.

His emerald eyes flashed when saw Mayuzumi. “Thank you for coming,” he snapped, glaring.

“Whatever,” he sighed. He tried to peer around Mibuchi’s shoulder, but he couldn't see anything. “Why am I here again?”

Mibuchi crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. “I just need you to… entertain him until this wears off.” He paused for a second before adding, “And don’t let him leave. You know how Sei-chan gets.”

 _Yeah, insane_ , he thought to himself. “Anything else?” he asked, raising a brow.

Mibuchi stepped aside, nodding for Mayuzumi to enter. “I believe you’ll see for yourself.”

Mayuzumi hesitated for a moment before going in. He was barely inside the doorframe before the door slammed shut behind him.

He took a few more steps into the room, taking in his surroundings. The lights were dim, except for a lamp he could see turned on in the small sitting area. He rounded the corner, and stopped dead in his tracks.

Akashi was slouched back on the couch, leaning against the cushions with his feet propped up on the coffee table in front of him.

Mayuzumi had never seen Akashi slouch before. Ever.

Akashi’s eyes flashed to his face, and he smiled. “Ah, Chihiro. What a pleasant surprise.”

And then he laughed. The hair on the back of Mayuzumi’s neck stood up.

He did his best to remain unfazed. “What the hell are you doing?” he asked bluntly.

Akashi’s head rolled almost lazily to the side, that annoying smile still lingering on his lips. “I’m simply following my senpai’s advice,” he said with false innocence, gesturing grandly to the table.

Mayuzumi’s eyes flickered to the table, noticing the small, multi-colored bowl sitting on it, along with a lighter. He raised an eyebrow.

“Who gave you that?” he asked suspiciously, stepping further into the room. Panic started to creep up his spine, wondering what Akashi had told whoever he’d burrowed the items from. This could mean trouble for him…

Akashi raised his chin a fraction, his smile slipping more into his trademark smirk. “Well, since you proved to be rather unhelpful, per usual, I had to research my options. As it turns out, Kotoro was more than happy to lend me his assistance on this particular matter.”

 _Perfect_ , Mayuzumi cursed internally. Hayama was probably the last person he wanted to know about the whole ordeal. Hopefully now that Akashi was involved that loudmouth would keep all of this to himself.

Mayuzumi moved around the table, plopping down on the couch next to Akashi. “Well, good for you,” he said, kicking his feet up on the table as well. “I take it you’re still working on the ‘shutting up’ part, then?”

Akashi’s eyes were half lidded, but they gleamed at that. “If I shut up, I won’t be able to apologize to you.”

Mayuzumi blinked, the words catching him off guard. “Apologize…?”

“You were angry with me, were you not?” Akashi asked, not appearing bothered by that fact in the slightest.

“Still am, actually,” he corrected. “And now I’m suppose to believe that you’re going to apologize for it?”

Akashi laughed again, soft and light, and a shiver ran down Mayuzumi’s spine. “I couldn’t care less whether or not you believe me, Chihiro,” he finally managed.

Mayuzumi snorted. “Fair enough, I guess.” He turned his gaze back to Akashi, raising an eyebrow. “Then why bother apologizing at all?”

“I’m feeling generous,” Akashi smirked. The sleepy look on his face made the action much less intimidating. “I’m fairly certain it has something to do with this substance you gave me.” He eyed the bowl on the table.

Mayuzumi followed his gaze, reaching out and grabbing the bowl. He ran his fingers over the smooth glass. “Why the hell did you decide to smoke this anyway?” he asked. “I mean, I know you can’t take a joke, but I never thought you’d be stupid enough to _actually_ do it.”

Akashi shrugged, in another very un-Akashi-like gesture. “I’ve never seen you that upset before,” he said simply. “When I returned to the court after our conversation, the others had all left as well. They even left all their belongings behind.” He said this like he couldn’t quite believe it.

He trailed off into silence, and Mayuzumi snorted again. “So that’s what it takes? Literally the _entire team_ had to run off on you before you realized you were being a dick?”

Mayuzumi had meant it as a rhetorical question, but as the silence dragged on, he realized that _yes, it really had taken all that_ _for Akashi to figure it out._

“Well,” Mayuzumi finally said, “I guess sooner is better than later, right?”

He said it jokingly, but Akashi didn’t respond. He was still staring straight ahead, with a dejected frown on his face. It was the closest Mayuzumi had ever seen to Akashi showing a real emotion.

It was giving him the creeps. And almost making him regret his words. _Almost._

“Hey,” Mayuzumi said. He nudged Akashi’s legs with his foot to get his attention. “We were all just tired, alright? They’ll be over it by Monday. So just… quit making that face.”

Akashi’s expression didn’t change, aside from a little furrow forming between his brows. “What about you?” he asked. “Will you be prepared to forgive me by then?”

The question was so _genuine._ Like Akashi really cared what he thought.

He barely managed to contain the exasperated sigh that was threatening to spill from his lips. He did roll his eyes, though. With a dismissive flutter of his fingers, he managed a quick, “Yeah, yeah, whatever. You’re forgiven. Now will you quit it with the kicked-puppy look already?”

Shockingly enough, Akashi did. Instead of pouting, he was now smiling. A real, full smile. The kind that showed all of his perfectly white teeth and made Mayuzumi’s cheeks hurt just from looking at it.

It was more disturbing than the frown, to be honest.

 _I can’t deal with this,_ Mayuzumi thought to himself. He checked his phone, and his eyes widened a little when he saw that he had only been here for ten minutes.

Mayuzumi considered his options. He could either stay here like he was suppose to and slowly lose his sanity, or he could bolt. It probably wouldn’t even be that hard. He could tell Akashi he forgot something in his room, and just never come back.

He was seriously thinking about it when he looked down at the bowl still in his hands. There was still enough packed that he could take a few hits… and there was lighter right there…

 _Fuck it_ , Mayuzumi decided. He could kill two birds with one stone this way. Stay and watch Akashi, and not lose his mind.

“What are you doing?” Akashi asked when he leaned forward and snagged the lighter off the table.

Mayuzumi settled back against the cushions. “What does it look like I’m doing?” he responded, echoing their conversation from the other day. He placed the end against his lips and sparked the lighter, touching the flame to the charred remains.

He inhaled, holding the smoke in his lungs until it burned. He blew it out slowly, aiming it upwards, toward the open window behind them. He coughed a few times before fixing his gaze on Akashi. “There’s no way in hell I’m hanging out with you _sober_. People might think I like you or something.”

Akashi laughed at that, and Mayuzumi instantly lifted the bowl back to his lips for another hit.

“Yes, that would be quite terrible, wouldn’t it?” Akashi’s eyes gleamed with humor. “People might think you did something other than read light novels on the roof.”

Mayuzumi huffed. “You make it sound like people know I’m up there. No one ever bothered me until _you_ found me.”

Akashi tilted his head back against the couch, looking at Mayuzumi out of the corner of his eye. A small smile still played on his lips. “You make it sound like a negative thing.”

“Isn’t it?” Mayuzumi retorted, some of the anger rising up. “If I wasn’t on the team, I wouldn’t have been there to mess up you’re new play. What was it? Thirty-five percent of the time?”

“Thirty-two,” Akashi corrected. Before Mayuzumi could snap at him, he continued. “Regardless, it’s a very good thing I found you. Rakuzan would not be as strong as it is today without you.”

He said it casually, like it was something he really believed. Mayuzumi stared at him in shock, waiting for the backlash.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Akashi finally asked, like he didn’t just do something completely out of character.

Mayuzumi shook his head a little, and gestured to the bowl in his hands. “I’m gonna need a lot more of this shit if you’re giving out compliments.” He took another hit.

Akashi waited until he was done coughing to speak. “I wasn’t aware it was that bizarre. I assumed you already knew of your importance to the team.”

Now Mayuzumi laughed, in a way that he rarely did, with shaking shoulders. _The drugs are definitely kicking in,_ he thought wryly to himself.

“You’re kidding, right?” he asked when he could breathe again. “How the hell would I know that?”

“You’re cute when you laugh,” Akashi said, completely disregarding Mayuzumi’s question. He had a strange look on his face. He was still smiling, but there was a softness to his eyes that Mayuzumi only saw in his romance novels.

Mayuzumi blinked dumbly before turning away, his cheeks flushed a light pink. “Shut up,” he mumbled, sparking the lighter again. “Don’t make it weird.”

Akashi chuckled, amusement clear in his eyes. “I believe things are already weird, Chihiro.”

Smoke curled from Mayuzumi’s lips. “You got that right.”

 

\--------------------------

 

“What on _earth_ is going on here?!” Mibuchi screeched, staring slack-jawed at the couch.

Mayuzumi and Akashi tore their eyes away from the television and exchanged a look before breaking into laughter. It didn’t seem nearly as strange as it had three hours ago.

“What’s the problem?” Mayuzumi asked when their giggling subsided. “I’m keeping an eye on him, just like you said. I don’t see what the big deal is.”

  _"This,"_   Mibuchi emphasized, gesturing towards the two, “is not what I meant.”

Mayuzumi glanced down, trying to see whatever it was that Mibuchi was upset about. The two of them were sitting significantly closer than they had been earlier. Akashi’s legs were draped across Mayuzumi’s lap, with his head cushioned on the arm of the couch, watching the screen again. He looked comfortable, so Mayuzumi ran a finger along his bare calf, and Akashi squirmed a little.

“Stop it, Chihiro,” Akashi chuckled, swatting playfully at Mayuzumi’s hand. “I’m trying to focus.”

Mayuzumi rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” He spotted the bag of the chips that Akashi had stolen from him earlier when he wasn’t paying attention. “Give me the chips back, then.”

“No,” Akashi said, crinkling the bag close to his chest. “You already consumed half the bag.”

“So?” Mayuzumi retorted, reaching for the bag anyway. “It’s not like you’re eating them.”

Akashi reached into the bag and popped a chip into his mouth. He chewed slowly, mismatched eyes smirking at him the whole time.

Mayuzumi lunged for the bag. “You little shit--”

“Excuse me!” Mibuchi interrupted loudly.

Akashi tilted his head. “Yes, Reo?”

Mayuzumi used the distraction to snatch the bag from Akashi’s grasp. Akashi turned towards him with a glare. The glazed look in his eyes made the action far less threatening. Mayuzumi flipped him off before reaching in the bag and stuffing a handful into his mouth, which earned him a kick in the thigh from the other.

“I can’t believe this,” Mibuchi said, sounding exasperated. “I thought you of all people would be more responsible, Mayuzumi-san.”

“Are you serious?” Mayuzumi asked, turning his attention back to Mibuchi. “You expected me to stay with _Akashi_ and _not_ get stoned?”

Mibuchi ran his fingers roughly through his hair. “Yes, Mayuzumi-san! At a minimum, that is _exactly_ what I expected of you!”

“Well, Reo,” Akashi said casually, still eyeing up the chips in Mayuzumi’s lap. “It seems you miscalculated.”

Mibuchi turned sharply to Akashi. “And you, Sei-chan! I can’t believe you’ve been so irresponsible.” He looked at the now-empty bowl on the table. “Have you still been smoking?”

“Of course,” Akashi responded easily. “It would be unfair if I let Chihiro have all the fun.”

Mayuzumi huffed a laugh. “Honestly, I think we should keep him like this all the time.” He jerked his thumb in Akashi’s direction. “He’s almost a tolerable human being.”

Akashi propped himself up a little, his face close to Mayuzumi’s. “You’re not fooling anyone,” he said, raising his chin a fraction. “You _like_ me.”

“Oh, please.” Mayuzumi rolled his eyes before lightly slapping his palm over Akashi’s face and gently shoving him away. “I said I _tolerate_ you. Don’t let that big head of yours give you the wrong idea, _Emperor_.”

Akashi laughed, struggling to sit back up, and Mayuzumi found himself chuckling along with him.

“Okay, that’s it,” Mibuchi said sternly.

The two paused in their antics to watch as Mibuchi moved around the table. He gently lifted Akashi’s ankles off of Mayuzumi and set them back on the coffee table.

“Hey, what are you--” Mayuzumi started to ask when Mibuchi grabbed him by the arm and hauled him to his feet. He barely had time to regain his footing before Mibuchi was dragging him towards the door.

“I’m breaking this up,” Mibuchi said. “Sei-chan needs to sober up, preferably before his private tutoring in the morning. And you,” he jerked on Mayuzumi’s arm again. “are a bad influence, apparently. So _out._ ”

Mibuchi held the door open, his expression fierce. Mayuzumi decided it wasn’t worth the argument to stay.

“Yeah, whatever,” Mayuzumi said. He glanced back to see Akashi sitting up on the couch. His hair was a mess, and the pout was back on his face. “You shouldn’t have called me here in the first place.”

Mibuchi snorted. “Yes, I’ll remember that in the future. Goodnight, Mayuzumi-san.”

The door slammed shut. Mayuzumi stood in the hall for a moment, starting at the closed door, before walking down the hall.

He hadn’t even gotten to insult Akashi again before he left. Not that it mattered, he told himself.

Sure, he’d never get a chance like that again. Akashi had been surprisingly okay during their time together. It was all because of the weed, but still. Maybe Akashi wasn’t as bad to hang out with as Mayuzumi originally thought. At least, as long as he was stoned, he wasn't.

Back in his own room, Mayuzumi laughed at that. Who would have guessed that he’d be thinking that about Akashi Seijuurou?

It was true, through. He’d never admit it, but tonight might have been the most fun he’d had in awhile.

Mayuzumi laid down in his bad, staring at the ceiling. His mind kept playing over the last few hours. The two of them laughing and teasing, the fact that Akashi apparently _could_ take a joke, the warmth of another person sitting so close…

His phone buzzed, interrupting his thoughts. He considered not answering it, since it was probably Mibuchi ready to scold him again. With a sigh, he grabbed his phone and flipped it open.

He froze, staring the displayed name. It was a name he usually hated seeing flash across the screen, since it usually contained a list of orders or expectations to be followed.

Mayuzumi opened the message, and his eyes widened when he read what was written there.

_[That was fun. We should do it again sometime.]_

He shook his head a little to clear it before typing his response. [ _Yeah right. Let me know if you feel the same once you sober up.]_

The response came quicker than he expected. _[I have a feeling that I will. And as you know, I am always right.]_

He couldn’t help but snort at that. Before he could text back, another message popped up.

_[Besides, I expect you will let me know when I need to, as you kindly phrased it, “shut the fuck up” again.]_

Mayuzumi would have paid to hear Akashi say that in person. _[Deal.]_

He eagerly opened Akashi’s response. _[Then I imagine I will be seeing you sooner rather than later.]_

Was Akashi making a joke? At his own expense even? Mayuzumi definitely needed to get him stoned again. _[With you? No doubt about that.]_

For the first time, Mayuzumi found himself almost looking forward to practice. Almost.

**Author's Note:**

> I accept prompts!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr [here](http://humanitys-shortest-soldier.tumblr.com/) if you want to send something in!


End file.
